


Рассказ о неизвестных героях

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 [14]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Missing Scene, Poetry, Urban Legends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История из цикла «Детская книга: PoI для самых маленьких».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рассказ о неизвестных героях

**Рассказ о неизвестных героях.**

Ищет Элаис, ищет полиция,  
Ищет HR, уже впору молиться бы,  
Ищет, но всё не найдёт нифига  
Парня в костюме лет сорока.

Высокого роста, крепкий, плечистый,  
Метко стреляет, бегает быстро,  
Посеребрила виски седина.  
Больше не знают о нём ни хрена.

Многие парни крепки и могучи,  
Многие носят костюмы от Гуччи.  
Много в Нью-Йорке таких же качков,  
Каждый к труду-обороне готов.

Кто же, откуда и что он за птица —  
Парень, которого ищет полиция?  
Что натворил он и в чем виноват?

Вот что в Нью-Йорке о нем говорят...

Вышел один гражданин из подземки,  
Следом — ещё один, выпучив зенки,  
Шел, пучеглазил и сильно хромал.  
Впрочем, приятель ему помогал.

Шёл сзади один, подволакивал ногу,  
Другой впереди, расчищая дорогу.  
К ним любопытные взгляды не липли:  
Это Нью-Йорк, сынок. Здесь все привыкли.

Так вот и шли себе, просто прогуливаясь,  
Вдруг в унисон закричала вся улица:

«Люди! Пожар! Помогите! Горим!  
Адское пламя! Дьявольский дым!  
Это всерьёз! Не кино с Эдди Мерфи!»

Кто-то, естественно, стал делать селфи,

Нашлись, хвала небу, и люди бесстрашные:  
Тоже орали. Но кратко. И важное:

«Люди, спасайтесь! Гоморра! Содом!  
Горит знаменитый нью-йоркский дурдом!»

Много столпилось шлюх на панели.  
Шлюхи в тревоге под крышу смотрели:  
Там из окошка сквозь огненный дым  
Руки тянула женщина к ним.

Тут наш герой, ни секунды не тратя,  
Ловко, решительно снял с себя платье.  
(«Платье» не в смысле, что женский наряд:  
Лингвисты-историки так говорят.)

Снял он спинджак дорогого костюма,  
Гарь уничтожила запах парфюма,  
Снял на цепочке крутые часы,  
Брюки, ботинки и даже трусы.

А здание рядом пылало, горело,  
И скрылось в дыму мускулистое тело,  
Лишь напоследок мелькнули слегка  
Бицепс, ухмылка и МПХ.

Долго ли, коротко длился пожар...  
Приятель героя был бледен, дрожал,

Но вот, приземлившись в прыжке ли, в полёте,  
Крепко обняв симпатичную тётю,  
Вернулся герой из горящего ада,  
Скромно промолвив: «Оваций не надо».

Щедро плеснул тёте полную кружку,  
Спросил: «А за что вы попали в психушку?»

Тётя, поправив кокетливо чёлку,  
Сказала: «Дружить нам теперь очень долго,  
И раз не сожрал меня огненный спрут,  
То разрешите представиться. Рут».

И трое друзей удалились в закат.

Вот что в Нью-Йорке о них говорят...

Ищут бандиты, ищет полиция,  
Мафия, хакеры, министр юстиции  
Ищут, но, думаем, хрен там найдут

Гарольда,  
Джона  
И умницу Рут.

**Конец.**


End file.
